The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja plant, botanically known as Buddleja weyeriana×Buddleja davidii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Pagoda’.
The new Buddleja plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Longstock, Stockbridge, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Buddleja plants with continuous flowering and attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleja plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 1994 in Longstock, Stockbridge, United Kingdom, of Buddleja weyeriana ‘Sungold’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Buddleja davidii ‘Pink Delight’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Longstock, Stockbridge, United Kingdom in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleja plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Longstock, Stockbridge, United Kingdom since 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.